Two Less Lonely People In The World
by PrincessSpenserJaye
Summary: Bethany and Draco were together for two and a half years, and suddenly out of nowhere, Draco breaks up with Bee. Pansy couldn't be more delighted. What will happen Seventh year for our two lovers?
1. Chapter 1

Being a Seventh year at Hogwarts meant that my step-sister and I pretty much ruled the school. Obviously we weren't the only ones, but the two of us were what everyone else called 'teacher's pets', because we were good students and the teachers loved us. What most kids didn't know was that my sister was in love with Luna Lovegood. Most people didn't know, but those who did were not comfortable with it. Not at all. You can't help who you love, though. You just can't.

"Bee, are you ready yet?" Gabby asked. "We were supposed to leave for Kings' Cross five minutes ago!" She cried, fearing we'd be late and miss the train. "Come on!" She screamed up the stairs as I was putting the last of my things in my trunk.

"Alright Gabs, I'm ready. Let's go!" I said as we rushed out the door and were driven to Kings' Cross. We got to the station just in time since the conductor in the station was calling his last all aboard as we ran through the wall. We hurriedly put our things on the train and jumped onto the bottom rungs of the train.

"Bee, that was a close one." Gabby said, wiping away imaginary sweat from her forehead. We found a compartment at the very end of the train. We passed Draco's compartment and I saw Pansy in there and wanted to scream. She was always around Draco, even though everyone could see he had absolutely **no** interest in her. I sighed and Gabby knew exactly what I was sighing about. "Bee, come on. You and I both know that the only reason she's in there is _because_ she knows it upsets you…"

"I know, but still. It's only been like a fucking week since he broke up with me. The least she could do is not rub it in my face!" I said slamming down my purse on the seat as Gabby sat down across from me. "I'm not even over him! I don't think I ever will be! I mean, look at this drawing!" I said, showing her the drawing he'd done when we were sitting in Transfiguration together. "Look at this drawing! It's of children! OUR children!" I screamed, tears beginning to fill my eyes.

"Bethany, calm down." Gabby said, petting my hair. "Everything will be okay. He'll come back. There's no way that he doesn't love you. I can see it in his face every time he looks at you."

"I don't even care anymore. Whatever. I'm going to take a nap." I said, laying down, turning myself away from Gabby and my feet pointing towards the door. It would be awhile before we changed into our robes, so this position wasn't showing anything off that it shouldn't be. That would be saved for later, when I was going to try and make Draco jealous.

"Bee, come on…" Gabby started. She sighed, patted my side twice, and then laid back in her seat as well. She pulled out her sketch book and began to draw. That was one of the things we were both good at. Drawing and singing was what drew us together as children, and it's what has helped us form the sisterly bond that we still have today.

"Bethany Cassandra Austin!" I heard Gabby yell at me. "Come on, now. You have to get up. We're almost there, put on your robes."

"Alright, alright, I'm up!" I said, cringing at the sound of my full name. Gabby was the only person who could call me that and I wouldn't hit them. "Hand me my carry on, will you?"

"Here." She said, handing it to me. "Now hurry, McGonagall will send someone any time for the Head Girls."

"Ah, crap." I said. "I forgot about that. Ugh, I don't want to have to go to that meeting. I don't want to have to see Hermione. She always looks at me like she's so much better than me."

"I know. But you have to show her that just because you're a Slytherin does not mean that you're a terrible person. Because you're not. You're like, the best person ever." Gabby responded.

"Buh, stupid meeting. I'll be back soon." I said, walking down the hallway of the train. I passed Draco's compartment again and couldn't help looking through the window. Just at that moment, he glanced out, saw me, started to smile, and then remembered that he had broken my heart. I'm sure he could see the sadness in my eyes as I quickly looked away and practically ran down the hallway.

'That was a close one.' I thought, as I caught up to Hermione. "Hermione." I said in acknowledgement.

"Bethany." She said with a sneer. "It's good to see you again."

"Yes, you too." I said. We walked in silence to the Head compartment where Professor McGonagall was waiting for us.

"Hello, ladies. As you can see, this year we have two Head Girls, instead of one girl and one boy. You two are the top of your class this year, so naturally you're the Heads. Any questions so far?" Neither of us said anything, so McGonagall continued. "As you know, it is your job to make sure that the Prefects are all doing their jobs, and that all the students are behaving. As Head Girls, you two are the only students with the rights to take away or award house points. You need to keep up with your studies, make sure that you hold Prefect meetings, and that your Quidditch and other extracurricular activities are in order as well. Miss Austin, you'll also need to make sure that the Slytherin Quidditch team always has notes if the pitch is booked by another team, and that all the equipment is returned to its proper place when you're finished."

"Yes ma'am." I said, nodding.

"I think that's it. You're both dismissed." We exited the compartment, and began to walk down the hall. Hermione nodded at me, and then began to walk in front of me, so that she could get back to her compartment.

'Bitch.' I thought as she shut the door. I walked back to my compartment, lost in thought as I passed Draco's door again. This time I didn't notice that the door was open and he was standing in the door, waiting for me. I think he began to say something, but as soon as I noticed the shoes that I'd bought him for our one year anniversary, I bolted down the hallway into my compartment.

As soon as I got in, I slammed the door shut making Gabby jump. "Jesus, Bee, what's wrong?" I sat down across from her and had to stop myself from crying.

"He's wearing my shoes." I whispered. "The shoes I bought him. For our anniversary." I looked up at my sister and could tell she was trying to think of something to say to comfort me. "Together for two and a half years, and he just… breaks it off. Like it was nothing."

"Bethany, sweetie…" Gabby started to say.

"Gabby, don't. Thank you for trying, but don't. Nothing is going to help right now." I sighed, wiped my face, and stood up. The train was slowly coming to a stop, and I knew that I'd have to go face the rest of the student population. "I'll see you at the feast, okay?"

"Alright. I love you, sissy." Gabby said as she left the compartment to find Luna to go up to the castle with. I watched her walk down the corridor, sighed again, and left the compartment myself. I walked quickly past Draco's compartment, so as to not allow myself time to notice him, and inadvertently ran into Granger.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, helping me up off the ground.

"My fault. Avoiding someone." I responded quickly. "Let's just get this over with."

"Agreed." She said as the doors to the train began to open. We walked onto the platform at the station in Hogsmeade and waited for the other students to come out of the train. Hermione kind of did what she was supposed to, while I just kind of walked around the platform, checking kids and answering questions.

"Excuse me." A first year said to me. "Which way do I go? I've never been, I'd never even heard of Hogwarts until I'd gotten my letter."

"Okay, do you see that big tall man over there? In the brown mole-skin coat? You go with him. He'll bring you to the castle later."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, so much. I'm Regina, by the way. Regina Blake. Good bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Why is she avoiding me?" I whispered to Crabbe and Goyle as I watched Bethany walk back and forth on the platform from our carriage.

"Well, you did just break her heart…" Crabbe said, looking from me to Goyle, wondering if he really should have answered or not.

"Oh, right. I keep forgetting we're not together anymore." We rode in silence up to the castle as Pansy kept trying to hold my hand and was constantly touching me. "Pansy, seriously. Stop."

"Alright, Draco, I'm sorry." Pansy answered, looking out the window. "What do you even see in her anyway? She's not really that pretty…"

"Pansy, you wouldn't really understand what pretty is since you're the ugliest person alive on the inside. Your personality is shit. And besides, Bethany is beautiful inside and out, no matter what situation she's going through. I mean, look at her right now. Her red hair is amazing in the moonlight." Everyone just sat quietly in the carriage for the rest of the ride.

I mean, I _kind_ of felt bad that I said that to Pansy, but she needs to learn. Not that I'm one to talk, I guess. I've never been one with a lot of friends, really. I used to be so mean. I guess I still kind of am, but usually it's unintentional these days. I just want to have friends. Being an only child is okay for so long. Sooner or later you get lonely, and want someone to spend time with.

And I'd had that with Bethany, but I threw it away… Why? Because I'm a selfish bastard. When school had ended last year, she'd told me about her plans to vacation in Greece that summer. I had asked if I could come, and she said no, said that she just needed the time for herself. She hadn't contacted me the whole summer, so when she'd come to the Manor baring multiple gifts the week before seventh year started, I'd immediately told her I couldn't accept her gifts because we were no longer a couple. She was crushed, and I couldn't blame her.

Now I would just have to face the consequences, and have to mope around while she moved on and found someone else. I couldn't let this happen, though. I'd have to try and show her that I still loved her. I was wearing the shoes she'd bought me, after all. She just _had_ to know that I still loved her.

The carriage stopped at the top of the hill, and the four of us exited, Goyle helped Pansy down the little steps, followed by Crabbe, and then myself. Crabbe and I walked in silence as Goyle listened to Pansy prattle on about what she did that summer and who she'd been to parties with, and whatever else. He politely listened, and I noticed that same look of love in his eyes that people would describe in my eyes when I was around Bethany. I'd have to remember to be somewhat nicer to Pansy when Goyle was around.

We went in and sat at the Slytherin table as all the other students began to file in. I sat on the end, making sure to leave a seat for Bethany, even though we weren't together. I wanted so desperately for her to sit next to me, just to look at her, just to hear her voice, her laughter. She walked in with Luna, Gabriella (her sister), and Cho Chang. She waved goodbye to the three Ravenclaws and walked over towards the Slytherin table. I smiled and motioned for her to come sit next to me. She looked at me and then walked towards the other end of the table.

I frowned and then spent the rest of the time until the Sorting of the first years staring at her, watching her talk to our peers around her. Shortly after everyone else had come in and sat down, Professor McGonagall brought in the Sorting Hat and the stool for the first years to sit on. Bethany waved to a young blonde first year girl, who was called forth as "Blake, Regina." She was sorted into Slytherin and for the first time that night I saw Bethany smile. The first year came over and sat next to Bethany. They talked and talked until the Headmaster dismissed everyone for the night.

They walked past me and I heard Bethany tell Regina about going with the Prefects, which I was one of. "Miss Austin, I'd be happy to take Miss Blake for you, with the other Slytherins, of course."

"Thank you Mister Malfoy." She turned to Regina and whispered "Go with him. He'll show you where the common room is. Make sure to stay with the other first years, though. Don't let him ask you _anything _about me. Okay?"

"Okay." Regina whispered back. "Hello, sir." She said to me. I smiled at her and turned to Bethany to speak to her, but she was already gone.

"This way, if you please, Miss Blake." I said as we walked towards the dungeons. I met up with Blaise and we led the first years to the common room. We talked along the way, and as soon as we'd led all the first years the right way, we sat on the couch and talked.

"Have you talked to Bethany yet?" Blaise asked as we watched the older students come into the common room and head off toward their rooms.

"Only to offer help with a first year. Then she disappeared. I just don't know how to get her to talk to me again." I replied. "I know what I did was wrong, I just don't know how to fix it."

"Just give her some time to see that you know what you did. She's not going to listen to you unless you let her come back on her own time. Just leave her little notes or something. Things to make her smile."

"But what if she won't let me? What if that only makes it worse?" I sat and wondered into the fire as Blaise sat quietly waiting for his boyfriend to show up.

"You'll be fine. Like I said, Draco, just give her time. You hurt her, she's not going to forget that right away. Just be the you that she's used to, and she'll come back." Blaise said, squeezing my shoulder and leaving to go spend time with Allen.

"But what if the me she's used to isn't good enough anymore?" I sat by the fire almost all night wondering what I needed to do to get Bethany to love me again. I mean, I never stopped loving her even after I did what I did. Bethany will always be my one true love, no matter what anyone said to me about it. I just wish I knew how to let her know that I still loved her.

I didn't' really want to leave her alone and let her come back to me, I didn't know how long that would take, or if it would happen. I needed to do something special for her, something that she would know was from me for her specifically. I just needed her to know that she is my one and only.

Now I just need to figure out what I can do for her. What did she love about me? My art! I would always draw her things that she loved. Now to just draw her something that would remind her of the good times we shared. I could draw her a picture from that one time we went on vacation together in the mountains. Or that time my parents bought us a vacation home in the tropics. That's the one. She loves tropical things. Especially the beach.

That's what I'll do. I take her to the beach, here at Hogwarts. I'd need to talk to the Headmaster, though. I can't just go off making a beach on the castle grounds without the consent of the Headmaster. What kind of prefect would I be if I did that?

Just then, Bethany walked into the common room. I smiled, knowing that I would soon have my love again, and walked into my room, which just _happened_ to be right across the hall from hers. I closed my door, making sure to leave it open, just a crack, in case she wanted to come see how I was doing.

I changed into my pajamas, which she'd bought me when we first went on vacation with my parents, turned off my lights, and lay in my bed, alone for the millionth time since Bethany and I broke up. It was cold, and something I wasn't used to. I would have Bethany back for my own, one way or another.


End file.
